Level 6 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level6).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 6 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Pirate Skeleton, Orc Lady, Requiem | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 6 Recipes "The secrets of cooking in any circumstance are contained in this book. Use them wisely..." In-Game Text -A true chef can cook delicious food, even when locked behind bars.- A book of Level 6 cooking recipes: "There's always one result. It's inside this pot!" Here are the secret recipes revealed to the public by a grandson of a late chef that has devoted his life to cooking. Shiny Marinade Beef: Gourmet marinated beef glazed in honey. Ingredients: 10 Meat, 2 Honey, 1 Yellow Herb, 1 Mastela Fruit, 20 Shining Scales Directions: #Remove bones from the Meat and tendorize the boneless Meat. #Put the Meat into a wide bowl and spread Honey and Mastela Fruit juice on it. #Pound the Meat with your hands and then sprinkle salt and pepper. #Wrap the meat with Shining Scales and refrigerate overnight. #Heat a gridiron or pan over high heat and grill the marinated meat. #Prepare a wide, deep plate by lining it with Yellow Herbs. #Serve the grilled marinated meat on the plate. Red Mushroom Wine: Delicious wine made with Red Mushrooms. Ingredients: 3 Edible Mushrooms, 3 Grape Juice, 20 Mushroom Spores, 1 Alcohol, 1 Red Spice Directions: #Cut the Edible Mushroom into thin slices. #Pour Grape Juice into a bowl and add the Edible Mushroom slices and Mushroom Spores in alternating layers. Refrigerate for 1 to 3 days. #Add Alcohol and a small amount of Red Spice to the bowl and shut the lid so that it's airtight. #Age the wine in a dark and dry place for about 3 months. #When the wine is well-aged, skim the contents and purify the wine with a filter. #Bottle the wine and enjoy. Peach Cake: Soft and sweet peach cake. Ingredients: 20 Solid Peaches, 10 Piece of Cake, 10 Cheese, 10 Milk, 5 Orange Juice, 1 Sweet Sauce Directions: #Scrape the frosting from the Pieces of Cake, leaving only the spongy cake. #Cut the Solid Peach into thin slices. #Put Sweet Sauce and a little bit of Cheese into a pot and heat them up for a while. #Add Solid Peach slices and boil until the peach slices become soft. #Cool the pot's contents down to room temperature. #Spread butter in a cake pan and sprinkle sugar. #Melt the Cheese and mix it with eggs and Milk. Stir the mixture to make whipping cream. #Put sponge cake and the hard-boiled peach jam in alternating layers inside teh cake frame. #Bake the cake in the oven at 160 degrees Celsius for 50 minutes. #Spread whipping cream around the cake and decorate with fruits and cookies as you please. #Enjoy the sweet taste of Peach Cake. Chili Shrimp Gratin: Ingredients: 20 Red Chilis, 20 Shrimps, 1 Sweet Sauce, 20 Lemons Directions: #Skin the Shrimps and squeeze all the Lemons except one to make juice. #Pulverize the Red Chiles to make chile powder. #Heat a pan over high heat and add chile powder, 5 cups of water, and Shrimps. Fry them for a while. #Add Sweet Sauce and lemon juice and continue frying. #Spread butter inside a gratin bowl and put the fried Shrimps and cheese into the bowl. #Preheat oven at 180 degrees Celsius and grill the gratin for 10 minutes. #Serve the gratin with Lemon slices on top. Awfully Bitter Bracer: Remember that bitter pills may have blessed effects. Ingredients: 20 Brown Roots, 10 Maneater Roots, 20 Mushroom Spores, 1 Edible Mushroom, 2 Honey Directions: #Dry the medicinal ingredients under sunlight for a few days until they are all well-dried. #Cut the dried ingredients into thin slices. #Pour 4 to 5 cups of cold water into a medicinal bowl or teapot and add all the medicinal ingredients. #Simmer for 1 to 2 hours over low heat. #If the bracer boils and bubbles, turn off the stove. #Don't skim the bracer by filtering through cloth; just drink the bracer except the contents. #You may make a second brew of the bracer by adding water to the pot and boiling again. Lucky Soup: Drinking this soup may bring you good fortune! Ingredients: 5 Reptile Tongues, 5 Tongues, 10 Clovers, 10 Witch Starsand, 1 Aloe Directions: #Parboil Reptile Tongues and Tongues and rinse them under cold water. Cut into thin slices. #Remove Aloe skin and cut the Aloe into thin slices. #Boil water and Witch Starsand in a large pot for a while. #Add the sliced tongues to the pot and boil. #Add Clovers and boil the pot's contents for a little longer. See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book